Distracciones
by Noriko Elric
Summary: :YAOI: Las mew mew apunto de ser definitivamente derrotadas, a menos que Kisshu cometiera un error...Shirogane descubre la manera perfecta, donde el solo queria distraer al ciniclon, nada de sentimientos de por medio...o si? Segundo capitulo XD Lemmon!
1. Te ves desprevenido

_**Distracciones**_

disclaimer: Tokyo mew mew no me pertenece, si no les aseguro que pasarían muchas cosas

Advertencias: fic "shonen ai" relación chico por chico, si no te gusta este tipo de historias por favor retírate no acepto comentarios homo fóbicos u__ú

(nota autora)

-dialogo-

_Pensamiento_

****** cambio d escena *****

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

-kiaaaaaaaa!!!!- Ichigo dio un grito de pánico al ver el chimera contra el que se tendrían que enfrentar, no muy grande máximo 2 metros de altura color negro y tenia la figura de un gato, seguro el infusor tomo a un gato, garras enormes y colmillos igual, ojos rojos y sus bigotes eran enmarcados por franjas rojas al igual que sus patas- seguras que podremos?

-o vamos Ichi no te asustes, claro que si- le animo Mint

-bien bien, pues que rayos esperan?!- Ryo las apresuro y todas salieron del café por el gran oyo que habia en la pared a acusa del Chimera

-¡¡¡¡¡¡metamorphosis!!!!!

*******************

-oh bien, empecemos esto-la voz de Kisshu no se oía animada, desde ya hace rato que le resultaba muy aburrido luchar contra las mew mew, todo lo que sentía por Ichigo se habia esfumado hacia ya tiempo, ella le habia lastimado mucho y no se lo permitiría otra ves, luchar contra ellas solo era por seguir ordenes de Deep blue ya que si no lo hacia Pai y Taruto eran muy capases de acusarlo de traidor y las cosas se pondrían feas- veamos si el plan de Pai funciona- susurro para luego soltar un gran bostezo

-chimera, as que se separen , ¡ahora! - le ordeno desde el techo del café mew mew observando todo tranquilamente

El Chimera lanzo un golpe logrando que todas fueran a golpearse a lugares diferentes, Ichigo se golpeo contra un árbol a la derecha del café, Mint cayo dentro del café, Zakuro no estaba a la vista, Lettuce igual a un árbol pero a la izquierda y Puring logro esquivarlo cayendo en el lomo del Chimera.

Ichigo intento levantarse para a ayudar a Puring

-a la derecha- susurro Kisshu, al parecer el Chimera tenía muy bien desarrollado el oído pero solo escuchaba a Kisshu , dio una zarpada a la derecha golpeando a Ichigo, se empezó a agitar quitándose de enzima a Puring

-Izquierda … enfrente … atrás … derecha … ¡cuidado!… salta ¡esquiva eso! - El chimera escuchaba siguiendo sus ordenes al momento que el las pronunciaba. Llego un momento en que todo se calmo pues todas las mew mew estaban seriamente lastimadas cada una a diferentes extremos- escóndete, ve primero por Zakuro… ¡ya! - el chimera se escondió entre los escombros tratando de ver hacia donde estaba Zakuro

****************************

-Maldita sea!, si esto sigue así … Kisshu podría ¿vencerles? No … no puede pasar eso… el proyecto mew no puede terminar asi… donde están todas?… donde esta… donde esta Kisshu - Ryo salio del café buscando al ya mencionado y lo vio recargado contra la pared de la puerta trasera del café donde seguramente Zakuro estaría cerca siendo asechada por el chimera- _bien ahora yo… el chimera se queda quieto si Kisshu no le manda orden, si Kisshu se distrae si comete un error si deja de mandar orden al chimera _- Ryo se estaba desesperando pero se le ocurrió algo bastante atractivo para el…- _que cara pondrá Kisshu si…_

Shirogane salio de entre los árboles poniéndose enfrente de Kisshu

-ummh? - el ciniclon le miro de arriba abajo con una ceja en alto- … tu, patético humano … que quieres?

- es necesario que preguntes? Deja este planeta en paz!! - Ryo se comenzó a alterar alzando 2 octavas el tono de voz

-… - Kisshu por un momento parecía sorprendido- hahahaha- rompió a reír, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era demasiado divertido que el rubio se molestara y pidiéndole semejante tontería, mas aparte su humor habia mejorado bastante las mew mew estaban a punto de perder- como si fuera a hacer eso!, mejor aun ¡¡ustedes ríndanse!!

-… aarrgg sabes que? Púdrete

Kisshu izo un mohín e intento parecer realmente ofendido, fingiendo muy bien pero claro que en su gemido de sufrimiento habia un claro sarcasmo y burla

-haber rubiesito… tu también!!

_-esto no me lleva a ningún lado, va a recordar que tiene que darle orden al chimera_

Shirogane se acerco a Kisshu casi corriendo poniendo un brazo de cada lado del cuerpo del peliverde mirándolo con desprecio para luego sonreír al ver por un segundo la expresión de horror en el rostro del ciniclon

Kisshu se asusto por un momento ante la brusquedad del rubio, se sintió intimidado y aunque bien pudo desaparecer y tal vez golpearlo por la espalda (claro que lo pensó!) pero algo izo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente queriendo huir pero la pared detenía su escape, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y sentir que todo se le nublaba y lograr un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas , entrecerró los ojos y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y temía que fuera a perder el equilibrio y caer

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que pasaba y claro menos Ryo, ¡¿en que rayos pensaba?! (Realmente?) nada sus mentes están en blanco y Kisshu solo podía sentir como su boca era asaltada por otra, los labios de Ryo moviéndose suavemente en los de Kisshu, cuando Kisshu creía que caería Shirogane sujeto su cintura y lo atrajo hacia el y al mismo tiempo aprisionándolo mas contra su cuerpo a sentir todo lo que era el, emitiendo ambos un sonido de placer

El tiempo se habia detenido para ambos, Kisshu cerro los ojos y olvidándose de todo lo demás paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y el mismo profundizo el beso, ante esto Ryo quiso tomar el control y aprovecho que Kisshu no oponía resistencia y lentamente con cuidado de ver la reacción del peliverde, es decir no le importaba si le gustaba o no, le importaba que de repente sacara una de esas espaditas y lo atravesara

Así que bueno introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kisshu, este abrió los ojos sorprendido, su sonrojo se izo mas notorio y su cuerpo se tenso pero no duro mucho esa reacción y opto por abrazarse mas a Ryo y los segundos que su labios estuvieron libres ambos susurraron el nombre del otro para luego unir sus labios de nuevo en un beso desenfrenado en el que estaban muy ocupados en intentar ganar la batalla contra la lengua del otro

En ese momento Kisshu alcanzo percibir mucho movimiento a su alrededor, pero no le dio importancia, seguido de unas luces de colores y un gruñido y un alarido, no le importo y por ultimo una luz rosa mas potente que las demás y luego todo fue tranquilidad

en ese momento todo adquirió sentido: las luces, el gruñido de.. De su chimera… y por ultimo la horrorosa luz rosa, le asqueaba tanto que su chimera desapareciera después de esa maldita luz rosa

Mordió el labio inferior de Ryo fuertemente logrando una herida saboreando la sangre del rubio, la respuesta de Shirogane fue separarse bruscamente d Kisshu mirándolo primero con odio pero al ver la expresión de horror de Kisshu al comprender lo que habia pasado sonrió aunque sea solo un poco, Ryo solo lo habia distraído para que la chimera no recibiera orden y fuera inútil

-no… no ¡¡maldita sea!! - Kisshu miraba a Ryo con una mezcla de pánico, odio frustración, impotencia y algo de decilucion

-lastima, amigo… pero bueno ya ves Ichigo y las demás volvieron a vencer tu chimera

-cállate

-te ah gustado?

-…- el sonrojo regreso a su rostro- mmmh… oh! Pues la verdad es que si… que tal tu?- le miro con su sonrisa sarcástica que tanto le distingue

-uh? Pues la verdad es que si enano

Kisshu soltó una risita y desapareció

***********

-wiiii ves Ichigo Mint dijo que podríamos y pudimos!!!- brincaba de un lado a otro Puring

-si si - le siguió con la emoción Ichigo

-he… a sido un buen trabajo… masha ya se ha comido el infusor?- pregunto tímida Lettuce

-si, el pequeño gato ya se ah ido, estaba muy espantado pobrecito- Mint

-y Shirogane?- Zakuro pregunto mientras volteaba a ver la puerta del café

- me buscaban?- entro Ryo tratando de sonreír

-oh! Shirogane que te a pasado en el labio??- Lettuce preocupada

-que?… nada - un leve rubor subió sus mejillas e inmediatamente te fue a su habitación

*************************

Kisshu regreso a donde se escondia con Pai y Taruto, ignorando los reclamos de lo mencionados

_-ese estupido … solo… solo me uso … solo quería distraerme para que esas despreciables mew acabaran con mi chimera… solo quería distraerme!! … el… como pude dejar que pasara,.. Como si el fuera a sentir algo asi…. El no sentiría nada por mi, yo nada por el…_

… _o si?_

xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxox

**Ah pobre de mi mentecilla tan enferma *-*… ok no, eso se oyo cruel u___ú**

**Como sea, fue una idea extraña ya lo se…. No hay mucha lector(a) aki en Tokyo mew mew que sea yaoísta uh que lastima**

…

**Reviews? ;w;**

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

© 2000 Reiko Yoshida - Mia Ikumi

© 2009 nOriko Elric


	2. Escondiendo mi ardiente corazon

**Advertencias: fic **_**"yaoi" **_**relación chico por chico****, **si no te gusta este tipo de historias por favor retírate no acepto comentarios homofobicos u_ú .

También** esto tiene ¡**_**LEMMON**_**! **[por eso mismo deja de ser shonen ai para ser Yaoi, como seguro todos saben] **El ranking de ESTE CAPITULO es**** M **¿de acuerdo? si solo les gusta el shonen ai se pueden quedar tranquils con el primer capitulo… si a pesar de saber que esto tiene lemmon y tengo un ranking M sigues leyendo eso ya corre bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Si no te gusta, no lo leas**. Si te gusta entonces espero que lo disfrutes ^_^

¡ya advertí! /

-…_ ¿oh si? no, eso es imposible, por favor Kisshu calmate. Ambos somos chicos, como va a hacer que … _- el peliverde se sonrojo un poco al recordar el calor del otro pegado a el- _bueno… entonses por que no detuve eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? … _

-¿Kisshu? oye, Deep Blue nos esta llamando, Pai te a estado gritando y no haces caso, asi que e tenido que venir- anuncio el menor de los alienigenas desde el marco de la maltratada puerta -¿Por qué ese sonrojo? deja de pensar en esa humana eh… ¿Ichigo? , estupido hahaha - Despues de burlarse Taruto se retiro.

-¿Ichigo? … pues de hecho pensaba en otra cosa… _¡! ¿¡como que sonrojo?_- susurro bajito con la intencion de no ser escuchado y tambien salio de la habitacion.

- si que a estado cerca eh?-comento Mint antes de tomar un sorbo a su té

-¡oye! ¡nesesitamos ayuda aquí! ¡ve como a dejado el quimera la pared! ¡no es hora de tu té!-grito Ichigo encolerizada.

Shirogane oia la conversacion desde la cocina sentado en alguna de las sillas entorno a la mesa. Keiichiro tomo asiento a su lado y sonrio captando la atencion del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Ryo? ya van 3 dias desde lo ocurrido con ese quimera y te veo raro

-¿raro? - maldijo internamente, reclamandose a si mismo el no poder fingir mejor.

-Si, bueno. Te veo muy callado y casi no bajas al café, estas encerrado todo el dia en tu cuarto y si no es por que mando a Ichigo para que te dijera que fueras a comprar material para la pared hoy tampoco bajas. Ademas que te noto distraido y eso no es propio de ti, ¿hay algun problema?.

_-_No. - Fue la seca respuesta de su compañero.

-Esta bien, pero si quieres contarme algo yo te escuchare

-Si, Keiichiro gracias. - Ryo se levanto y salio del café - ¿_Tanto se me nota? pero… ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que sucedió ese dia?…_

Despues de esos 3 dias siguieron otros 4 donde no hubo la aparicion del enemigo. La pared del café fue arreglada y Shirogane pudo librarse casi en su mayoria de los pensamientos extraños que habian estado asaltando su mente.

Estaban por dar las 9 de la noche cuando Ichigo salio del café, como de costumbre se habia quedado ella sola pues las demas siempre tenian cosas "mas importantes" que hacer. Shirogane la vio salir y subio a su cuarto con un vaso de leche en su mano. Abrio la puerta y la cerro detrás suyo. No se molesto en prender la luz y dejo el vaso en su mesita de noche, se sento en su cama y fue entonses cuando dejo de sentir tranqulidad, habia oido algo pero no sabia exactamente de donde.

-¿_Afuera? -_ se levanto y se asomo a la ventana. No habia nada de lo cual uno tuviera que preocuparse. Arboles, el parque, la entrada del café, lamparas que alumbraban la calle… un poco de aire que se colo dentro y removio sus cabellos. El rubio dio un paso atras y cerro la ventana _tal ves Ichigo tropezo… hehehe, torpe_ se dio vuelta para quitarse su playera, en eso estaba cuando sintio algo frio rozandole el pecho.

-Buenas noches, humano estupido. Escucha, sera mejor que te quedes quieto. -escucho como esa persona que ocupo su cabeza unos cuantos dias amenazandolo, opto por obedecer. Su playera cubria su rostro pero ya sabia que Kisshu habia aparesido su arma y esta estaba contra el, peligrosamente cerca.

-q…¿Que quieres? - cuestiono el de ojos azules

-Eh… yo… _¡no es momento de titubear! _lo que quiero es venganza. Por tu maldita culpa perdi esa oportunidad.

-¿Qué? Pero si te gusto - acuso Shirogane sonriendo

-¡Callate! ¡eso no es verdad!

-¿Eeeh? pero si te lo pregunte y me respondiste que si…

-¡Callate, callate, callate! ¡mientes! ¡te dije que te quedaras quieto!

Despues de un momento de silencio Kisshu deslizo la navaja desde el pecho hasta el vientre del mayor y regreso al pecho.

-Muy bien, ahora ¿que puedo hacer contigo? Si mato al lider de estas estupidas mew mew… ¿me ayudara?

Shirogane ya estaba cansado de tener los barzos en alto, no podia mas, asi que los bajo siendo el repentino movimento lo que alerto a Kisshu que lo pateo llendo Shiogane a dar contra la pared y caer luego a su cama.

-tsk… me dolio… - se quejo mientras se incorporaba quedando sentado

-¡Quieto! - Kisshu se abalanzo sobre el subiendose a la cama posado ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Ryo apoyandose en la pared.

-¿Eh? y ahora ¿Qué piensas a hacer? - lo reto el rubio viendo como el otro no sabia ni como habian llegado a eso.

-… por tu culpa… imbesil-Kisshu cerro fuertemente los ojos y beso al rubio que solo se quedo sin moverse, cuando el peliverde se separo Ryo noto como el mencionado estaba con la respiracion agitada y con un tierno rubor en las mejillas. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse a Kisshu en esa posicon uh?.

-¿no se supone que me matarias?- pregunto Ryo tomando entre sus manos la cara del de ojos dorados.

-no… no hables… - Kisshu llevo sus manos a la camisa de por si ya desarreglada de Shirogane y lo empujo para que se recostara quedando el ensima suyo volviendo a besar al muchacho debajo de el- ah… estupido

-Hey, ¿estas bien?… _deja de insultarme_- llamo Ryo al ver a su acompañante temblar.

-n… no… no me pasa nada… no se porque hago esto… yo… ¡maldita sea!

-… calmate- susurro Shirogane moviedose para quedar ahora el arriba de Kisshu, se acerco a su rostro y beso sus ojos, Kisshu se retorcio para alejarse de ese gesto, quedando bocabajo contra la cama con Ryo aun ensima del el mientras trataba de ponerse en cunclillas y poder gatear lejos del rubio e irse, el enemigo de las mew mew estaba tan atontado que ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que podia aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad. Ante esto Shirogane recciono, retrosedio tambien aunque no del todo ante una bofetada interna _¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Qué estoy… haciendo?. _Ryo le dio espacio para que se alejara, su razon y logica estaban haciendo esfruerzos por regresar, Kisshu se quedo sentado frente a Shirogane dandole la espalda, con las piernas cruzadas y abrazandose asi mismo, Ryou se sento al brode de su cama pasandose la mano por el cabello tratando de recuperar el control.

Kisshu se giro un poco para ver al rubio, este le regreso la mirada y ambos la desviaron rapidamente.

-Dim…dime… ¿Por qué?- Kisshu se obligo a abrir su boca para emitir ese susurro.

Shirogane se sorprendio al oir su voz y respondio nervioso-p…¿Por qué?… por que ¿Qué?

-Por que me be…besaste esa vez.

-ah… pues… dime tu por que no dejan de atacarnos.

-¿como? quieres decir que como yo hago eso para derrotarles tu hicisite eso para que tus niñas me pudieran derrotar ese dia?… -Kisshu cerro su manos en puños fuertemente -_Yo ya sabia eso… por que me sorprende?… por que… duele? _hahaha entiendo entiendo.

El muchacho de ojos ambar se levanto y camino a la ventana.

_-¿_Kisshu? - Shirogane hiso ademan de levantarse tambien pero el otro hiso un gesto con su mano para indicarle que no se moviera.

-¡Nada! … nada nada… - dio un par de pasos mas a la salida, Ryou percibio como la voz de su enemigo estaba quebrada. _Esta llorando?. _Y sin pensarlo ni hacerle caso a la nueva advertencia del otro, se levanto y tomo la barbilla de Kisshu para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos; asi comprobo lo que habia pensado hace un segundo, los ojos del pequeño alien estaban vidriosos y luchaba por no dejar caer ninguna lagrima.

Antes de que el menor se moviera un centimetro mas lejos de el lo abrazo respirando contra su cuello y acariciando su pecho. Kisshu se sorprendio, y le sorprendio mas el hecho de que no ponia mucha resistencia, el rubio lo empujo para caer de nueva cuenta contra la cama.

-Ah… q…que… haces…? mmnngh no! para… uh mmmh.

Al diablo con la razon, el autocontrol y la logica.

El peliverde volvio a reclamar los labios del otro pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio acortando la distancia entre ellos. El contaco comenzo timido pero pronto este dejo de ser tan inocente mientras las manos del alien comenzaban a moverse tambien, proporcionandole al lider del proyecto mew caricias entre timidas y atrevidas ante esto Shirogane gruño de gusto y le quito a Kisshu su extraña camisa casi rompiendola y mientras besaba su cuello mordisqueando un poco, acariciaba la piel que acababa de dejar libre. Lo cual le agrado a el menor quien dejo salir un suspiro de placer. Al darse cuenta de que ese sonido era suyo Kisshu llevo sus manos a su boca tratando de callarse, algo muy fuerte hacia que ellos actuaran asi, pero el orgullo de Kisshu no se iba a quedar atrás, asi que no queria darle el placer a Shirogane de oirlo gemir, no aun.

Shirogane no impidio esto, sentia tanto calor dentro suyo y aunque no escuchaba al otro claramente le bastaba esa vista del enemigo a su merced, con las mejillas encendidas, tapandose la boca para evitar emitir un sonido… solo logrando que el bajar y subir de su pecho fuera mas notorio, era hermoso.

El cosquilleo e intenso placer que sentia Kisshu no lo podia describir, pero a pesar de esas sensaciones no podia evitar sentirse algo avergonzado. Abrio los ojos sorprendido cuando sintio la mano del rubio donde nadie podia tocar.

-Ah… tu... no… para… mmh nng.. ah! no…- Ryou callo sus quejas besandolo sin dejar de acariciar su entrepierna. El contacto se rompio pues el menor arqueo la espalda.

-Lindo… muy lindo.-susurro Ryou

-callate… pervertido … ahh!

-me gustas

-e…estúpido! no digas tont… - Kisshu se quedo callado cuando vio la exprecion de su aparente amante. En su boca habia una sonrisa de superioridad y sus ojos… el ojidorado se estremecio al ver pintada la lujuria en esos ojos azules. La exprecion de Kisshu cambio y sin que el se lo dijera Shirogane veia en su rostro un solo mensaje… queria que lo tocara mas.

-_sera posible que… ¿me guste? este tipo ¿me gusta? _ah… mmmh Shirogane…

Ryou poso sus manos en la cadera de su acompañante y tomo el borde de esos extraños pantalones… short -falda y comenzo a bajarlos lentamente.

-aah no! ¿Qué haces? ah…nng-cerro los ojos cuando esa lentidud fue dejada a tras y Shirogane le saco la extraña prenda - ¡no!… - El rubio lo beso de tal manera que le prendio fuego, aunque el ya sentia que se estaba consumiendo. Paro un momento y luego fue a su cuello de nueva cuenta, bajo un poco mas y se detuvo un momento a escuchar el corazon del menor que latia desbocadamente, beso ese punto y bajo mas, se entretubo apenas en el ombligo de Kisshu y sus besos bajaron aun mas… _mas_.

-d..ahh donde estas… ahh…m… para… yo… -apenas y podia formular una frase completa, sentia tanto calor, tanto placer. No podia concentrarse, estaba por llegar a su limite, el extasis estaba tan cerca- Ryo...ah! yo voy a … ahhhh - el chico se aturdio un momento quedando algo cansado, tratando de regular su respiracion.

Shirogane se enderezo relamiendose, le sonrio a su compañero y este una ves que se medio-recupero se levanto un poco y abrazo al de ojos azules, esto dejo sorprendido al mayor, le sorprendio aun mas cuando las manos que se aferraban alrededor de su cuello bajaron hasta el cierre de su pantalon mientras mantenia su cabeza escondida en su hombro. El cierre fue bajado con cierta rudeza mientras una risita algo macabra salia de los labios de Kisshu, esa risa tan propia de el, mientras intentaba quitarle el pantalon al rubio.

-yo… te quiero ahora-susurro Kisshu contra el oido de Shirogane, tratando de no pensar que despues se arrepentiria.

-¿¡…! pero…

-Ahora…

- ahh…- Ryo exalo una gran bocanada de aire para recuperarse y se saco el pantalon, beso una ves mas al de ojos color ambar - me… me detendre si asi lo deseas.

-si…- Kisshu tenia las manos en los hombros del otro apretando fuertemente, no lo iba a aceptar pulicamente pero se sentia algo nervioso, tambien estaba asustado. Ryo tomo sus caderas y lo posisiono entre sus piernas, y sin ninguna preparacion o aviso lo embistio por primera ves, ambos gritaron y Kisshu quedo recostado con Shirogane sobre el quien decidio que lo mejor era quedarse quieto un momento para que el otro se acostumbrara, lo cual le estaba costando bastante, encontrarse en esa cavidad tan calida era la gloria, also un poco la vista y se horrorizo al ver lagrimas bajar por las mejillas de Kisshu.

-ah… perdon… estas…ah _muy estrecho _yo… para…parare ah… _lo siento! lo siento! no se hacer esto! _-Ryo se sentia tan bien dentro del menor que le costaba hablar, con cuidado hizo ademan de salir de el pero este le rodeo con las piernas y con la voz entrecortada sususrro

-No… continua, por favor… ahh Ryou…

Shirogane gruño de puro placer y comenzo a moverse lento, con mucho cuidado de no lastimar a Kisshu que hacia lo posible para no pensar en el dolor.

Ubo un momento en el que Kisshu percibio algo mas que dolor.

Las embestidas cada ves fueron mas fuertes y ambos sudando sin importarles si despertaban a la gente que vivia cerca con ese escandalo tan comprometedor, donde kisshu para ese entonses gemia mas por placer que por dolor.

-Kisshu yo… ahhh voy…

-ahh Shirogane!

El inevitable extasis llego para ambos con apenas un par de segundos de diferencia, una sensacion tan fuerte… los aturdio por completo y gritaron muy fuerte, esa corriente electrica que venia desde su entrepierna y llegaba a cada rincon de todo su cuerpo, erizandoles la piel, perdiendose consumiendose.

El ojidorado se desplomo manchando el vientre de ambos y Ryou acabando dentro de el.

Por unos momentos Sirogane se quedo quieto tratando de respirar y con un ultimo esfuerzo salio de Kisshu y se recosto a su lado, la respiracion de ninguno era regular y a pesar de que tenian aun demasiado calor se mantuvieron cerca Kisshu que se veia … feliz, pero cansado y sus ojos apenas los podia mantener abiertos, Ryou sonrio, se levanto con dificultad y tiro la sabana al piso para despues tomar una limpia y tapar con esta a Kisshu, se metio dentro de las sabanas tambien y lo abrazo besando su frente quedandose dormido casi al instante con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Kisshu. Cansados, felices… tranquilos

_Me gustas_

_Por hoy, nada importa._

Yo no escribi esto, noooooo… que vergüenza!

q-que parecio? muy mal? sin nada de sentido verdad? lo se, lo se.

Habia terminado esto hace ya mucho, gracias a que Feriol y Anyu me insistia dia a dia sin descanso hehe, pero gracias a ambos, sin ustedes no abria avanzado mas alla del primer parrafo XD

Y gracias claro a los que leyeron la primer parte y a los que dejaron reviews! no esperaba recbir mas alla de un review o de hecho no recibir, subi esto sabiendo que no habia fujoshis por aquí y mira! tengo unos buenos 7 reviews y 260 hits *u* , ahora gracias a Feriol, Anyu y sus reviews

[especialmente a

_-__**amyxlee **__: _que queria lemmon y aquí esta XD

-_**Yu_Ivanov **__: _por que eso de "santo kami del yaoi" me mato! :3

-**Chiharu_No_Natsumi **: el primer review! gracias!

**nallelii**, **.dream **y **Oscar **]


End file.
